We intend to develop a new technology for producing efficient contrast imaging agents for x-ray computed tomography (CT) angiography capable of being administered by intravenous injection. These agents consist of amphiphilic biocompatible polymers, able to form submicron particles (micelles) in aqueous solutions. The hydrophobic x-ray dense iodine- containing blocks form the core of the particle, which is surrounded with hydrophilic polymer chains protecting the core from interaction with opsonizing plasma proteins and providing longer circulation times than currently available vascular contrast agents. Use of polymeric micelles as a diagnostic media would result in an improvement in the detection and characterization of lesions located in several different organs including the vasculature system. We plan to reduce both the iodine load to the patient and the time necessary to perform the examination by modifying surface properties of the micelle vesicles. This eventually will lead to the development of a new generation of contrast agents which will be safer for the patient (fewer side effects), more convenient for the radiologist, less expensive to produce, and therefore, more cost-effective. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Long-circulating micellar agents as contrast media for x-ray CT is potentially useful for diagnostic applications such as ischemic diseases (myocardial or cerebral perfusion defects), vascular diseases and diagnostic or follow-up of endothelial permeability disorders (diabetic patients, tumors, etc.). Identification of a contrast agent that has reduced health risks compared to current radio-opaque drugs and which allows for noninvasive, sensitive, delineation of the vascular system constitutes a significant diagnostic and commercial opportunity.